


Room 9917

by moonlight_river



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_river/pseuds/moonlight_river
Summary: Yixing picks up the keycard for Room 9917.





	

It’s past 2 o’clock in the morning when Yixing finally reaches the hotel. His manager shakes him awake, and he stirs in his car seat, sleepily taking in his new surroundings, the underground carpark of a 6-star hotel. Yixing knows that the drive from Hengdian to Hangzhou must have taken about two hours, but to Yixing, it seems like he had just closed his eyes a minute ago. He had been filming for 18 hours straight at a studio in Hengdian for his new television series, and Yixing is dog tired.

 

Dazed, Yixing climbs out of the car. The hotel’s manager has met them at the carpark. He greets Yixing warmly, and Yixing bows politely to him. This is China, not Korea, and there’s really no need to keep bowing all the time, but Yixing’s sleepy, and cross-country protocol boundaries are a blur to him at the moment. A bell boy takes their luggage and Yixing is quickly ushered into the lift lobby. The manager asks Yixing how he is, and Yixing honestly replies that he is tired out from his long schedule, and is looking forward to a good night’s sleep. The lift dings as they reach the right floor. They exit the lift and the hotel manager leads Yixing to his room. They don’t encounter anyone along the way, which is expected. They have taken a route exclusively reserved for celebrities and other high-profile guests.

 

Yixing’s room door is opened for him, and Yixing’s keen eyes are trained on the floor while it does. He spots what he is looking for immediately. He steps into the room quickly, nonchalantly stepping on the object, covering it with his foot, hiding it from sight from the others. The bell boy leaves his bags in the room. The hotel manager bids him a good night, and Yixing wishes his own manager a good night as well. He does all this standing rooted to the spot, his shoe covering his prize. When they exit the room, and Yixing is alone at last, he shifts his foot, revealing what was hidden.

 

A hotel keycard. Slipped into the room from the outside, under the door.

 

Yixing bends down and picks it up. Room 9917. He smiles. That’s just a few doors down.

 

Yixing decides to take a shower first. The hot water that runs down his bare skin is heavenly, and Yixing takes care to scrub himself thoroughly. When he steps out of the shower, he smells of the hotel’s bath soap. It’s a nice smell. Clean and fresh. Yixing blow dries his hair, arranging it neatly with his fingers. It seems a little silly to style his hair so neatly just before he goes to bed, but Yixing wants to look his best, for him. He gets dressed in a pair of loose long bottoms and a tank top. He grabs just his handphone, his own room card, and the card for Room 9917, and leaves the room.

 

Yixing reaches Room 9917. He scans the card and hears the lock click open, a small green light flashing above the door knob. When Yixing opens the door, silence greets him. He must already be asleep. Even so, he has left the light nearest the door on. Yixing smiles at his consideration. He slips into the room quickly, closing the door quietly.

 

The spotlight imbedded in the ceiling shines a circle of light on the carpeted floor. Yixing walks through this circle of light and steps into the main area of the room, which is shrouded in darkness. The darkness is not a hindrance to Yixing. All hotel rooms have more or less the same layout, and Yixing makes his way to the king-sized bed in the centre of room without difficulty.

 

Yixing stops before the bed, taking a moment to admire his lover’s peacefully sleeping form. His eyes adjust to the dark, and he can now make out his lover’s face, every curve and edge of it familiar and pleasing. The last time they saw each other was 14 days ago, when they performed at Exo’rdium Hiroshima. It’s Exo’rdium that has brought them together again, except this time it’s Exo’rdium Hangzhou, in Yixing’s own home country. His lover’s long fringe is covering his forehead, and Yixing cannot resist. He sets the room cards and his handphone on the bedside table, so that he is free to run his hand through his sleeping lover’s hair. His lover’s hair is soft, free from any gel or hair products now that he’s sleeping, and his fingers run through it smoothly. Yixing watches as the strands of hair slip through his fingers and fall back on his lover’s forehead. His touch causes his lover to shift in his sleep, grunting a little, but he doesn’t wake.

 

Abruptly, Yixing realises that he has forgotten the lube. He left it in his luggage, back in his own room. He contemplates going back to his room to get it, but then, he spots a tube standing on the bedside table. Yixing smiles. His lover might have fallen asleep while waiting for him, but he is well-prepared for Yixing’s arrival.

 

Yixing lifts up the comforter, and smiles to see that his lover that is wearing the hotel bathrobe, instead of his usual pyjamas, which would have been harder for Yixing to take off him. Yixing tugs on the belt, and it unravels easily. Gently and almost reverently, Yixing lifts up the corner of top layer and puts it to one side. Yixing does the same for the other side. And just like that, Yixing has his lover’s body naked and exposed to him. His lover is not wearing any underwear tonight.

 

Yixing sits at the side of the bed. He puts a hand on his lover’s stomach, and runs his hand upwards, over his lover’s bellybutton, up his lover’s washboard abs, his fingers brushing over each of the six packs, then up his lover’s chest, running his fingers over both of his lover’s nipples. His lover is stirring in his sleep now. Yixing’s trails a finger up his lover’s neck, until his hand reaches his lover’s face. Cupping his lover’s cheek, Yixing bends down to kiss him. His lover is definitely awake now. They kiss like this for some time. Yixing is gentle and slow with his lover, who is not quite awake yet, and is barely keeping up with the movements of Yixing’s lips on his own.

 

“Lay hyung.” His lover’s voice is dry and raspy from sleep, but even then, Yixing can tell how happy he is.

 

“Sehun-ah,” Yixing says. “Hyung has missed you so much.”

 

Yixing takes the lube from the bedside table and squeezes a dollop onto his fingers. He coats his fingers in lube. Then he bends down to kiss Sehun again. Sehun’s eyes are still droopy, half-closed. He kisses Sehun, his tongue slipping into Sehun’s mouth just as a finger dips into Sehun’s entrance. Sehun moans into the kiss.

 

After the kiss ends, Yixing runs his hair through his lover’s hair again, then stands up from the bed. Sehun whines, kicking his legs childishly and reaching his hand up to grab Yixing and pull him back down onto the bed. But in his sleepy state, his hand misses where Yixing is standing by a mile, and it flops back down onto the bed without finding its target. Yixing laughs and bends down to kiss Sehun on the forehead.

 

“It’s just for a little while. Hyung will be back with you in bed in a minute.”

 

Sehun accepts this, and his eyelids droop back down as he waits. Yixing sheds off his clothes, letting his articles of clothing fall haphazardly on the floor. He strokes his cock to full hardness, and coats it with lube.

 

He climbs back into bed, in between Sehun’s legs. He enters Sehun slowly and gently. Sehun’s eyes flutter open. Yixing is fully sheathed in now, and he loves this, Sehun’s warm tightness stretched around him. He bends down to kiss Sehun lovingly again.

 

“My beautiful Sehunnie. My pretty, pretty boy.”

 

Yixing reaches down to wrap his fingers around Sehun’s cock. It’s already half hard, and Yixing strokes it to full hardness. Sehun hums in contentment. When he has Sehun fully hard, Yixing moves, thrusting deep into Sehun, pushing into Sehun as far in as he can go. Sehun moans, and throws back his head further into the pillow. Yixing pulls out almost all the way, before he thrusts deeply into Sehun again. Yixing is rewarded with the sound of Sehun taking a sharp intake of breath, his chest rising, his head turning to the side on the pillow, exposing the long curve of his neck, and his eyelids fluttering, still struggling to open.

 

Yixing smiles. Sehun is so lovely like this. In bed, Sehun is usually eager and mischievous and sexy and oh-so-naughty, and Yixing loves it, but Sehun like this, sleepy and compliant and kittenish and clingy, is beautiful in a whole new different way.

 

Yixing picks up speed. He plunders Sehun with abandon now, and Sehun allows it, lying back on the bed, as he moans and allows Yixing to milk all the pleasure he wants from Sehun’s body.

 

“Hyung…” he whines, as Yixing thrusts into him, and Yixing is quick to reassure him.

 

“Hyung is here, baby. Hyung is right here with you.”

 

“Missed you, hyung. Missed you so much.”

 

Yixing’s heart aches. He’s sorry that his busy schedule in China keeps him away from Korea so much, away from Sehun, away from his love. They have just this one night together. Then tomorrow, when they wake up, it would be rehearsals all day with the rest of the members at the Huanglong Stadium. After the concert tomorrow evening, Sehun and the rest of Exo would come back to this hotel for the night, but Yixing would hit the road immediately after, heading back to Hengdian to continue filming his drama. All in all, Yixing runs on a schedule tighter than a tightly-laced up shoestring, and Yixing can’t help but feel apologetic towards Sehun, that their times together are always so few and far between.

 

But Yixing has Sehun spread out underneath him, so Yixing shelves away these negative thoughts in favour of fully taking pleasure in his lover, plundering his lover’s tight hole, eliciting delicious gasps and moans, and taking in the exquisite expressions on Sehun’s face as he thrusts in, hard and deep.

 

Yixing climaxes, shooting up his release deep into Sehun. Yixing slumps over Sehun, resting his head on Sehun’s collarbone as he recovers. Sehun’s breathing is evening out, and Yixing can tell he’s falling back asleep again. Yixing knows that his lover must be tired. He’s had non-stop schedules too, filming his new web drama and other assorted variety shows and commercials in between their Exo’rdium concert tour.

 

Yixing pulls out of Sehun, and lies down in bed next to his lover. Sehun immediately seeks Yixing out. He drapes himself over Yixing, burrowing his face into the crook of Yixing’s neck, comfortably using Yixing’s shoulder as a pillow. Yixing smiles. Sehun has always been clingy after sex, and even when he’s half-asleep, Yixing can see that this habit does not change. Yixing reaches down and wraps his hand over Sehun’s cock. Sehun hadn’t had his release yet, and Yixing is not going to let that be. He pumps Sehun’s cock, setting a slow but steady rhythm, and Sehun starts to gasp, clinging on tighter to Yixing. In the dim lighting cast by far-off lone spotlight near the hotel room door, Yixing watches the slow build-up of pleasure on his lover’s face, watches how he takes in sharp intakes of breaths, until spasms wreck through his body and he spills his cum into Yixing’s hand. Sehun lets out a satisfied sigh, and his whole body relaxes immediately, melting into Yixing, fast asleep. Yixing reaches out to the bedside table, where a box of tissue is sitting, and pulls out a piece to clean up the junk on his hand. Then, pressing a final kiss to Sehun’s forehead, Yixing falls asleep too, with Sehun curled up into him.

 

Yixing wakes up the next morning to the aromatic smell of coffee. He rubs his eyes sleepily and stretches. This movement is enough to let his lover know that he’s awake, and suddenly, there’s a warm weight draped on top of him.

 

“Lay hyung! You’re awake! I’ve made us coffee!”

 

“Morning, babe,” Yixing tries to mumble, but he’s cut off by Sehun’s mouth on his.

 

“What time is it? When do we have to gather?” Yixing asks, after Sehun breaks the kiss.

 

“We have half an hour more. Then, we have to gather in the hotel restaurant for breakfast with the rest. I was going to wake you in another fifteen minute’s time, but since you’re awake now, I suggest you get up and wash your face and brush your teeth now. Your breath smells disgusting, hyung.”

 

“You are the one who kissed me,” grumbles Yixing. “Serves you right.”

 

Sehun laughs. He climbs into bed with Yixing, draping himself over Yixing and laying his head on Yixing’s shoulder.

 

“I thought you just asked me to get up and brush my teeth? How am I going to get up with you like this?”

 

Sehun only hums, and further locks Yixing down by draping an arm over Yixing’s chest. Yixing smiles, and drapes his own arm over Sehun’s shoulder, hugging Sehun to him. They lay in silence like this for a while, then Yixing reaches over takes the room card from the bedside table. The one that says “Room 9917”.

 

“I like this room number,” says Yixing.

 

“Oh? Why?”

 

“Try saying it in Chinese.”

 

“Jiu Jiu Yi Qi.” Sehun has been studying Chinese diligently, and saying numbers is easy for him.

 

“Do you know what that sounds like?”

 

Sehun furrows his eyebrows in concentration, but is unable to figure it out. Yixing takes his handphone from the bedside table, and types out a few Chinese characters on the screen. He holds out the phone to Sehun. Sehun’s Chinese is now good enough to be able to read many simple and widely used characters, so he is able to read the characters on Yixing’s handphone screen easily. Not only read, but understand their meaning as well.

 

“Jiu Jiu Yi Qi.” Sehun smiles as he says the words, his Chinese thick with his Korean accent, but nonetheless, he says the phrase with the correct intonation, one that has the same pronunciation, but slightly different inflection, from how the number 9917 is said in Chinese.

 

“Yes, Jiu Jiu Yi Qi,” says Yixing, with his perfect Chinese enunciation. “Together forever.”

 

Yixing leans down to kiss Sehun again, and he can feel, rather than see, Sehun smiling into the kiss.

 

 

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> The number 9917 when said in Chinese, 九九一七, sounds similar to the Chinese words 久久一起,which means “together for a long time”. Both are pronounced “Jiu Jiu Yi Qi”, but with different intonation.


End file.
